Forum:(PS3) J242221's Weapon Shop
21:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) (Note: the crappy stuff are just things I want upgraded) Lvl, Name, Dmg, Acc, RoF, Mag, Element (if applacable) Repeaters: *61, Double Stalker, 231x2 dmg, 77 acc, 16 RoF, 24 mag *58, Nasty Hornet, 278 dmg, 91.3 acc, 6.6 RoF, 20 mag, x3 Corrosive *60, Pearl Troll, 277 dmg, 92.8 acc, 3.1 RoF, 20 mag *61, Nasty Gemini, 315x2 dmg, 87.2 dmg, 2.4 RoF, 40 mag *60, Nasty Protecter, 259 dmg, 91.7 acc, 4.7 RoF, 20 mag *60, Nasty Invader, 228 dmg, 90.2 acc, 2.6 RoF, 20 mag *56, Wicked Violator, 130x3 dmg, 77.5 acc, 9.0 RoF, 12 mag *58, Mean Reaper, 210 dmg, 92.6 acc, 11.1 RoF 16 mag *61, Nasty Firehawk, 277 dmg, 88.2 acc, 2.8 RoF, 20 mag, x4 Incendiary *54, Cold Thanatos, 232 dmg, 83.3 acc, 9.0 RoF, 64 mag *60, Nasty Rebel, 247 dmg, 78 acc, 4.2 RoF, 36 mag *57, Incendiary Vengeance, 130 dmg, 90.4 acc, 12.5 RoF, 17 mag Revolvers: *56, Pearl Chimera, 1012 dmg, 89.3 acc, 2.0 RoF, 2 mag, x4 Explosive (every element) *46, Pestilent Defiler, 1038 dmg, 96.4 acc, 1.4 RoF, 2 mag, x4 Corrosive *61, Savage Equalaizer, 338x7 dmg, 73.8 acc, 1.6 RoF, 2 mag *48, Desert Anaconda, 957 dmg, 94.7 acc, 1,9 RoF, 2 mag *48, Savage Unforgiven, 338x7 dmg, 91.1 acc, 1.0 RoF, 2 mag Snipers: *61, Fearsome Bessie, 1375 dmg, 97.4 acc, 0.6 RoF, 6 mag *61, Cobalt Volcano, 950 dmg, 96.6 acc, 0.7 RoF, 6 mag, x4 Incendiary *60, Liquid Orion, 828 dmg, 97.8 acc, 2.7 RoF, 16 mag, x3 Shock *55, Detonatating Cobra, 903 dmg, 91.8 acc, 1.2 RoF, 5 mag, x3 Explosive *60, Crimson Invader, 414dmg, 98.6acc, 2.1RoF, 15 mag *48, Hard Cyclops, 757 dmg, 96.7 acc, 0.5 RoF, 3 mag *48, Surkov, 886 dmg, 94.9 acc, 1.3 RoF, 3 mag *60, Fearsome Skullmasher, 338x6 dmg, 93.1 acc, 0.4 RoF, 6 mag (weird green scope) *61, Desert Penetrator, 932 dmg, 94.3 acc, 4.6 RoF, 10 mag Assault Rifles: *60, Glorious Serpens, 309 dmg, 93.9 acc, 8.8 RoF, 120 mag, x4 Corrosive *60, Punishing Avenger, 408 dmg, 91.7 acc, 7.7 RoF, 20 mag *48, Detonating Destroyer, 174 dmg, 96.7 acc, 15 RoF, 12 mag, x3 Explosive *37, Frantic Bastard, 227 dmg, 67 acc, 7.2 RoF, 46 mag *60, Deathly Guardian, 316 dmg, 91.7 acc, 7.7 RoF, 12 mag *55, Glorious Ogre, 332 dmg, 84.6 acc, 12.5 RoF, 69 mag, x3 Explosive *60, Genocide Raven, 282 dmg, 90 acc, 10 RoF, 21 mag Launchers: *61, Steel Undertaker, 2419 dmg, 88.8 acc, 1.6 RoF, 10 mag, x4 Incendiary *60, Crimson Nidhogg, 2871 dmg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 RoF, 2 mag, X4 Incediary *48, Steel Redemption, 2581 dmg, 97.2 acc, 1.1 RoF, 5 mag *48, Colossal Mongol, 1052 dmg, 89 acc, 1.3 RoF, 11 mag *60, Incendiary Rhino, 1685 dmg, 91.7 1.0 RoF, 2 mag, x4 Shock Eridian: *57, Glob Gun, 269 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 RoF *61, Lightning, 728 dmg, 98.3 acc, 2.5 RoF *61, Flare Gun, 292 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 RoF *61, Ball Blaster, 257 dmg, 87.5 acc, 4.5 RoF *60, Mercurial Blaster, 268 dmg, 87.5 acc, 9.1 RoF *61, Wave Blaster, 546 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.3 RoF *59, Blaster, 243 dmg, 87.5 acc, 4.5 RoF *61, Cannon, 2183, 91.7 acc, 0.4 RoF *61, Thunder Storm, 364x8, 16.7 acc, 2.0 RoF *61, Rifle, 292 dmg, 91.7 acc, 2.0 RoF Shotguns: *55, Hunter's Jackal, 920 dmg, 68.6 acc, 0.8 RoF, 6 mag *58, Pearl Hydra, 261x12 dmg, 83.6 acc, 1.2 RoF, 13 mag *60, Terrible Bulldog, 165x9 dmg, 35 acc, 1.6 RoF, 20 mag *48, Terrible Defender, 200x9 dmg, 26.9 acc, 1.0 RoF, 2 mag *61, Crimson Butcher, 102x3 dmg, 65 acc, 8.7 RoF, 5 mag, x2 Shock *61, Fatal Crux, 213x7 dmg, 80.6 acc, 1.9 RoF, 18 mag, x3 Explosive *57, Vitriolic Crux, 142x7 dmg, 74.6 acc, 1.0 RoF, 5 mag, x2 Corrosive *61, Friendly Fire, 198x9 dmg, 68.2 acc, 0.9 RoF, 6 mag, x2 Incendiary *60, Blast Hammer, 261x7, 6.7 acc, 2.6 RoF, 7 mag, x2 Explosive *48, Terrible Matador, 287x12 dmg, 11.7 acc, 1.7 RoF, 2 mag Sub Machine Guns: *52, Cobalt Tsunami, 226 dmg, 95.3 RoF, 46 mag, x4 Shock (and Corrosive) *49, Combustion Hellfire, 207 dmg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 RoF, 55 mag, x4 Incendiary *55, Double Savior, 215 dmg, 66.7 acc, 3.6 RoF, 21 Mag *48, Malevolent Bitch, 238 dmg, 94.4 acc 4.2 RoF, 18 mag *48, Violent Wildcat, 144 dmg, 13.0 acc, 6.9 RoF, 70 mag *48, Double Gasher, 167 dmg, 56.7 acc, 11.5 RoF, 70 mag *50, Double Anarchy, 192x4 dmg, 27.0 acc, 13.8 RoF, 42 mag Shields *61, Harmonious Omega, 1875 cap, 442 recharge *61, Impenatrable Ironclad, 2985 cap, 265 recharge *61, Alacritous Rose, 1614 cap, 478 recharge Want List *Better version of any gun *Atlas Aries *Hyperion Nemesis *A good caustic SMG (100+ dmg, 10+ RoF if possible) * An NON-CONSTRUCTED Draco, this means an S&S machine gun with x4 Incendiary and 120-124 rounds. The Title Draco can't spawn in-game, but the accessory can. * A 1000+ dmg Cyclops *Highest possible corrode dmg Assassin mod *'I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING MODDED' ----------- Other Notes: *This will be updated every couple days, so check in. *If we make an agreement, but I find what you offered before the trade, I will dupe the items for free. *Please note that I only usually keep the best I find of any type of gun. I collect and need space to hold them all, and I have no second controller to make a bank character *I will be deleting the comments of completed traders *If you think any of my stuff is modded, please tell me. I got a lot of this stuff through trades and I'm not good at telling the difference aside from the obvious. *PSN is J242221, add me or tell me what you want here: ---- Requests: I'd be interested in that double stalker pistol, What would you want for it I have a couple of orange snipers and smg's if that interests you. My PSN is BeRsErKeR12261 ///// June/2/10 Just updated it, I'll take any oranges I don't have, or better versions of the ones I do. Remember, If I dont have it, it doesnt matter how crappy it is ~ J242221 I am interested in the raging butcher and friendly fire shotguns. i dont have much to trade ecxept some low lvl oranges, most of wich you have. i do however have three pearls, a smg a machine gun and a revolver- SamtheGreat412 @Samthegreat412, i just picked up a better Butcher and got rid of the old one, but I still have the Friendly Fire. I'd be happy to dupe them for your SMG. well funny thing im not really able to get on til around the 18th but it sounds like a good deal i have you under my favorites so i wont lose the talk page. great weapons keep it up~ SamthGreat412 @SamtheGreat, what level are you I just picked up a lvl 48 Friendly Fire, and I dont know whether to get rid of the old one or not ~ J242221 im lvl 55 i think i also am interested in your jackal shotgun ~ SamtheGreat412 Hey, I got the Gasher, Vengeance and un-modded Draco. I also have better versions of some of your guns. I'm interested in the Troll, Aries, Undertaker, and Butcher. My PSN is silentpainkiller and I'll send you an invite. --Laserpuma 22:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I believe I have every weapon that you listed as want. I can dupe them all, including a non-modded Cyclops with 200% critical damage. If you're interested, post it here, and I'll send you a message. You have a few weapons I'm looking for. Also, this Cyclops dupe applies to a anyone else that might want one. I'm willing to dupe it for free. I have a Bessie with higher damage and accuracy, but lower ROF and magazine size. Any takers (dupe)? I have a Wildcat that I'd be willing to trade for either the Volcano, Orion or Bessie, though I doubt you'd part with a pearl for an or orange (I wouldn't either :p) I can't remember the exact stats, but it's got 200+ damage and I think the accuracy was in the sixties, with a really low fire rate. I could be wrong though, since I haven't looked at it in a while, and I'm positive it isn't modded so any incongruities are probably just me remembering wrong. I also have a better Hellfire than you have listed, but I'm not sure I want to part with it. PSN is FooManShu, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to get on. maybe tonight, if I'm lucky. FooManShu 14:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) FooManShu, we can just dupe them, neither of us will lose any of our guns. ~ J242221 I just completed a transaction with the OP. Despite my connection problems he was still very cordial and found a way to work through the problem until the desired goal was met. I HIGHLY recommend doing business with him. PSN: NOhara24 I have a S&S glorious massacre (draco) legit with dam of 291 (i think...I'm away from my ps3) and x4 incendiary. I'd be willing to dupe it. I'm interested in the mean reaper. Psn is Spritey -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 00:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I also have a crimson butcher with 178 dam 9 rof and 7 mag you might be interested in I'm a wikinoob so I do apologize, but I do have a Level 61 Fearsome Volcano with ~1100 damage (I'll get the other stats later, but I believe the accuracy is 98.1). Got it from either Craw or the armory, it is most assuredly legit as I have not played online AT ALL yet. EDIT: *61, Fearsome Volcano, 1100 dmg, 98.6 acc, 0.6 RoF, 3 mag, x4 Incendiary *49, Vitriolic Crux, 144x7 dmg, 53.3 acc, 1.9 RoF, 7 mag, x4 Corrosive *61, Pearl Cyclops, 546 dmg, 96.7 acc, 0.8 RoF, 6 mag, x2 Shock That's what I've got that's really worth anything. PSN: ggkthxbailulz --HollaAtchaBoy 01:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh shit, I would like to have some of those! I´ll check if I´ve any better version of some of those, and I´ll post their dmg,acc,rof etc. later, ok? But my PSN is: Shadow_Of_Loader --Sinister5310 06:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Just for anyone on this page, anyone have a Bessie they can dupe me? i have a few pearls but probably you would have them. They seem to be the most common. So yea have a bessie anyone?? ~SamtheGreat I have your Bessie! I'd love that revolver, turns out the one I had was modded, so i threw it off a cliff. I suppose we could just add that to the previous agreement :D ~J242221 That's actually what I was looking for, to be honest. I'm mostly looking for a Bessie to be duped as it's pretty obvious that the stuff I have is lackluster. --HollaAtchaBoy 00:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC)-- 00:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey J242221, I am interested in the undertaker and the avenger; here's what i have to offer: (Lv.60) Glorious Massacre (Draco): 291 dmg, 87.2 acc, 8.8 rof, 124 mag, x4 incindiary, 2.1x weapon zoom. (LV.57) Glorious Massacre (Draco): 274 dmg, 93.9 acc, 8.8 rof, 124 mag, x4 incindiary. (LV.61) Fulgurating Nemesis: 310 dmg, 95.7 acc, 2.9 rof, 18 mag, x4 shock, 4.7 weapon zoom Dunno what you meant by highest assassin mod but heres what i found: (LV.55) +61% Corrode Damage, +3 Deadly skill, +4 Lethal Strike Skill, +3 Killer Skill (LV.55) +61% Corrode Damage, +4 Deadly skill, +3 Lethal Strike Skill, +84% Corrosive Resistive (LV.55) +56% Corrode Damage, +3 Deadly Skill, +3 Lethal Strike Skill, + 4 Killer Skill (LV.55) +61% Corrode Damage Interested at all? ~clemthejanitor43~ Hey, I'd be interested in that Eridian Glob Gun. I have all of the Pearlescents (Apart from the Pearlescent shields, I only have one of those) (though most are constructed apart from the revolver with every effect (Aries I think) and the Shield with Rose in it I think. I have a modded account, (Level 70) but I won't drop anything modded unless you request it; I also have a Chopper, a Double Vengeance, and a lot of other unmodded weapons that I can't remember right now (away from PS3). If you're still interested, add AR700SAW on PSN please :)-AR700SAW Ignore what I just said, I've found an Eridian Glob Gun now! If you want some free stuff though, just add me and ask :)-AR700SAW I have a percilieant defiler and a anaconda also an aries and bessise if ur interested PSN is sig Ghost X14 23:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Other Shops: Seeing as other people use my page to promote their own stuff, I will make a separate area for them here: * Yo Nice job with the store or what ever ya call it!! I sent you a msg on the psn but i will tell you here to!! I have TONS of GOOD LEGIT weapons, pearls and penetrators oh my!! if you or anyone else wants anything SHOOT me a msg my PSN is ReD_CasTeR!! if i got it and you want it then you have it got it!! LOL BORED --ReD CasTeR 03:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC)ReD_CasTeR I'll take you up on that offer, Caster. I'll take any pearls you got. I can dupe you something in return if you want. My PSN is silentpainkiller, I'll send you a friend request. --Laserpuma 03:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) * Interested in a few items. Check out my shop here: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=1901589#post1901589 and let me know if you see anything you want. Wrecked111 05:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) (in response to wrecked111) (all for dupe) If it's okay, I have a 5-shot (almost what you're asking for) aries (with a scope), a just over 1400 damage Bessie (to improve on your normal one), an undertaker with more damage than your level 58 one, a tsunami with more damage than your level 60 one, and a wildcat with around the same damage as yours (I'm pretty sure that it has more, but I may be wrong, still 95% sure it does) (all for dupes). For this, I request (all dupes) your lvl. 61 punishing avenger, your lvl. 57 lightning nemesis, your lvl. 59 fanged stalker (all for dupe). PSN: cjnewman. @SamtheGreat: If you don't mind me asking, what pearls do you have? I'm looking for an Aries and an Impenetrable Ironclad. I'll send you a friends request on PSN as soon as I can. Also, a little off topic, but is anyone looking at getting Brink. If so, I'll send you a message when it comes ut and we could play online. Fopr those who don't know what Brink is, its a Call of Duty like shooter made by Bethesda. That's all for now, but I'll be back. XD For who ever was asking me about the ironclad and pearl revolver, i have both, and i agree Brink does look pretty cool. Im not going to be able to get on for a while probably aroung the 18th but yea send me a psn message and whenever i can get on ill respond. ~SamtheGreat412 For anyone who is interested i have a pearl Aries and a fearsome bessie and im willing 2 trade both for a tusmami,serpens,or undertaker i dont know the stats but both are pretty good im new 2 wiki so any help is appericiated PSN same as sigGhost X14 22:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Ghost_X14 Hey I have a Serpens and a tsunami are u willing to dupe? Do you want both for the 2 you have?~ SamtheGreat412 If you are on PS3 id be more than happy 2 dupe my weapons for you send me a message over PSNGhost X14 20:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Ghost_X14 I'll inventory my stuff soon, but I did just recently get a Draco to drop from Craw. Not great, I'll get the stats soon. Also, Ghost_X14, I just recently picked up an Undertaker as well. Let me know. PSN: ggkthxbailulz --HollaAtchaBoy 20:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, J242221. Here's an inventory of the stuff I think you may like. I'd be willing to dupe these in exchange (somehow) for the Bessie (top priority), the Skullmasher or your Anarchy and Hellfire. *HX 540 Double Wildcat - 48 - 139x2 - 24.0 - 12.5RoF - 84Mag *HX 4400 Desert Wildcat - 60 - 176x2 - 57.6 - 12.5RoF - 84Mag *RF130 Fulgurating Bitch - 58 - 133 - 94.4 - 6.4RoF - 36mag Shock x4 *ZPR100 ZZ Hunter's Striker - 61 - 241x7 - 78.3 - 0.7RoF - 12mag *DEF31-B Incendiary Defender - 57 - 101x9 - 37.7 - 1.0RoF - 6mag Incen x2 *ZPR630 C Vitrolic Crux - 49 - 144x7 - 53.3 - 1.9RoF - 7mag Corr x4 *AX200 Pestilent Defiler - 59 - 1057 - 96.4 - 1.9RoF - 2 Mag Corr x2 *AX200 C Pestilent Defiler - 57 - 1054 - 96.7 - 1.9RoF - 2 Mag Corr x4 *DVL40/V3 Fearsome Surkov - 58 - 1029 - 94.9 - 1.1RoF - 6mag *DVL9 Fearsome Volcano - 61 - 1100 - 98.6 - 0.6RoF - 3Mag Incen x4 *RWL770 Colossal Redemption - 61 - 3463 - 88.8 - 1.1RoF - 5mag *'AR590 Glorious Massacre (Draco) - 60 - 273 - 93.9 - 8.8 - 120Mag Incen x3' Let me know. --HollaAtchaBoy 04:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I have a pearl Maliwan Tsunami, a sick 1k+ dmg defiler and some other sweet oranges. I am looking for other pearl weapons for my collection and am willing to dupe for other pearls my psn name id G-r-u-m-p-i send me a friend request and ill add you if interested. Hey, I'm interested in that Rose shield you have. Would go great with my Siren. I have a 301 damaging Hellfire, a 1066 Cyclops, a 932 Detonating Cobra, and a 425 Steel Bastard. Is that Crimson Invader you got a .G model? If so can you throw that in the bag for me if these weapons cover for that too? Thanks. My PSN is Yoshi-TheOreo. Hit me up anytime.